minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Petra/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Petra. Gallery Season 1 Imagepetraironpickaxe.jpg|Petra at Endercon. Petra killing the spider.png I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!.png|Petra fighting Creepers with Jesse. (Determinant) Imagepetrafalling.jpg|Petra falling from the bridge. Bridge Jump Jetra-1-.png|Petra smiling at Jesse when falling from the bridge. Imagepetrasighs.jpg|Petra at EnderCon. No, it's Lapis!.png Petra and Jesse chasing Ivor.png Petra..jpg|Petra and Reuben in Ivor's basement. Imagepetrahiding.jpg|Petra hiding in Ivor's Lab. Petra Icon.png|Petra talking to Ivor in Ivor's Lab. Petra Beam Of Light.jpg|Petra caught in the tractor beam. Petra and Jesse image.jpeg|Petra telling Jesse to go on through the portal. How's it going.png Petra petting Reuben image.jpeg|Petra petting Reuben. Axel hugging Petra image.jpeg|Petra hugging Axel. Imagepetraandreuben.jpg|Petra with Reuben. Screenshot_20180403-191853.png|Petra not feeling well. (Determinant) Jesse and Petra resting in the Order's temple.png No. Not again.png Petra coughing.png Petra and Reuben.png Image.jpg Withesick.png|Petra with Wither Sickness. PetraWeakSick.png|Petra with Jesse. Petra and Jesse see a Creeper.png Petra.jpeg|Petra with a golden sword. Mcsm ep3 petra-punching-lukas.png|The moment after Petra punched Lukas. Lost her memory .jpeg|Petra with amnesia. Výstřišek.PNG|Petra riding a horse with Lukas. Try to remember image.jpeg|Petra trying to remember. A secret passageway. Cool!.png Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 4.19.09 AM.png|Petra with armor. Mcsm ep5 PetraJumpingfromTree.jpg|Petra falling near the temple. Warrior whip.jpeg|Petra and Jesse doing the Warrior Whip together in the basement of the Old Builder's Temple. Awesome.jpg|Petra giving Jesse a questioning look. (Determinant) image on the back.jpeg|Petra patting Jesse on the back. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Petra with Lukas and Jesse in the Order Hall. Sky island.jpeg|Petra, Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor on a Sky Island. Arrested.jpg|Petra staring in shock as she sees Jesse being arrested. (Determinant) Eye out for gaurds.jpeg|Petra keeping a eye out for any guards that might be coming. Take_them_all.jpg|Petra, Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor looking at a group of pigs. Screen Shot 2016-06-09 at 1.43.40 PM.png|Petra at the entrance of the Mansion's courtyard. Reading with Jesse.jpg|Petra watching Jesse read. Petra-0.jpeg|Petra fighting zombies in episode six. Petra racing the rest of the group .jpeg|Petra racing the rest of the group to The Mansion. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Petra with Ivor, Lukas, and Jesse at the Mansion's entrance. The heck was that.jpg|Petra wondering what Jesse saw. Pointy poison.jpg|Petra looking at the tipped arrow. Save us, Jesse.jpg|Petra stepping closer to Jesse. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Petra's portrait with the YouTubers', Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Lukas, Ivor, Calvin, and Ivy's portrait. This isn't good.jpg|Petra watching the chaos as the YouTubers freak out. Petra standing beside the fireplace.png Come at me bro.jpg|Petra preparing to fight spiders. Mcsm fjesse objection.png|Petra and Jesse. Elevator shaft.jpg|Petra looking down the elevator shaft. Petra worried about Lucas .jpeg|Petra worrying about Lukas. Brutal. I like it.png More tunnels.jpg|Petra creeping down the tunnels with Jesse. Grab her, Jesse!.jpg|Petra being saved by Jesse. (Determinant) Jjj.png|Petra being pulled up by Jesse when they are exploring the basement of the Mansion. The White Pumpkin is Stampy Cat!.png Stampy, are you okay.png Stampy and Petra.png Cat give me the creeps.png X-ed out.jpg|Petra seeing her own X-ed out portrait. Ouch.png|Petra punching Jesse. (Determinant) Mcsm ep7 redstone-block petra.png|Petra pointing at redstone blocks in Crown Mesa. Horizon33_13-11-2016_50-19-18.jpg|Petra's final moments before getting chipped. babababbababababababbabbabababababbabababababbabab.JPG|Petra before getting chipped. ....jpg|Petra mind-controlled by PAMA evil petra's usefull stare.JPG|Petra after being mind-controlled by PAMA. Mind Controlled Petra.jpg|Petra mind-controlled by PAMA. mcsmMindcontroledPetraandLukasDrawingSwords.jpeg|Mind-controlled Petra and Lukas preparing for battle. Petra evil smile.png ....png|Petra getting hugged by Jesse after PAMA's defeat. (Determinant) We're the Order of the Stone. Boom!.png Jesse and Petra listening to Nell.png Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Petra protecting Jesse from Slab during the race at Gladiator Junction. Mcsm ep8 petra's-inventory.png|Petra's inventory on the ground after Clutch kills her. (Determinant) Petra standing alone.png Mcsm ep8 competitor's-village evening jesse's-gang.png|Petra in her normal clothes in the Competitors' Village. It's us! Yeah!.png Hey Hadrian! Over here!.png Image.axel Olivia return.jpeg Season 2 Look out there Jesse..png Pera why are you so lame.png Just i want to talk to you I'm glad you made it.png It's important.png What was that creepy whisper.png Alright where'd you Go.png Ugh what?.png Here i come mystery monster.png It's important ok.png Please just trust me.png Petra mad.png Petra & Lluna look at Gauntlet.png Petra smiling.png Get out of my way.png i din't hear anything.png Gauntlet.PNG|Petra with Jesse and Lluna finding a gauntlet underground. 20170711140453_3.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking at the gauntlet. Will be okay.png Well here i help you take it off.png Some sort of Heckmouth.png Jesse want to drop Gravel.png Yeah Agreed.png There come on.png Petra giving Jesse a sign.png Petra, Lluna and Jesse looking at the signs.png Yeah! i mean, i never met him before but i've heard lot of a good things..png Petra & Lluna mad.png LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Petra talking with Jesse. Well i hope she ready for appoinment with jesse And Petra.png Like i said she's she the worst.png Aw, that thing is so cute.png Jesse holding a bone.png This is stela Treasure room.png You sure it was here.png Jesse and Petra preparing to fight Charge Creepers.png Tell them, that!.png Find Jack Fast.png The Boss.png Petra & Jesse Walking.png I know of Him.png Petra look at Jesse.png Petra admiring Jack's shop.png Any less cool.png Radar screaming happily.png What's keep in you guys.png That was too close!.png|Petra hiding from Elder Guardian. Remember any of this Jack.png Petra after fight Elder Guardian.png Petra fight a zombie.png Petra GC.png Minecraft2 2019-06-03 10-23-35.png Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 19.01.25.png|Petra after revealed to be leaving with Jack, Nurm, and Vos. What ever.png Petra Look at Vos And Radar.png They're Thing.png And smashing That clock..png Jesse, you're coming right.png Petra, Jack, Jesse and Lukas.png Capture d’écran 2017-11-14 à 21.10.02.png|Petra getting the clock. (Determinant) Jesse & Petra hugging.png Petra-Gauntlet.png|Petra with the Gauntlet (Determinant). Horizon33 23-10-2017 13-19-18.jpg|Petra and Jesse looking around. Horizon33_24-10-2017_38-44-16.jpg|Petra being rescued by Jesse. Jesse hugging Petra in the Mush Room.png Petra in the Mush Room.png attacked.png|Petra, if she is attacked by Jesse (Determinant). Petra JH.png|Petra in her red clothes (determinant). Petra Zombie Mines.png|Petra about to fight Jesse in the Zombie Mines (determinant). Horizon33 20-10-2017 14-15-19.jpg|Petra with a sword that got poofed by Romeo. Horizon33 29-10-2017 55-3-18.jpg|Petra hugging Jack. Horizon33_1-11-2017_27-42-10.jpg|Petra doubting Xara. She ditch us!.png I can't believe we're risking our lives for another Admin.png Petra, Jesse and Radar in Xara's town.png Radar and Petra laughing Jack.png Petra and Radar cheering Jesse.png Jesse holding a firework from Binta.png Petra, Lluna, and Radar see a ninja who will kill Jesse.png Horizon33 6-11-2017 58-13-17.jpg|Petra, Jesse, and Ivor hugging. (Determinant) Horizon33 6-11-2017 4-24-17.jpg|Petra seeing Jesse fake-cry. Petra looks up.png Ugh, water!.png I know this isn't important right now.png The beds don't go with the banners.png journal.png|Petra and Jesse reading Fred's journal together. Screenshot_2017-11-06-19-20-16.png|Petra crying when Jesse comforts her in the cabin. (Determinant) hugz.png|Petra hugging Jesse in the cabin. Jesse, Petra and Jack in front of Order's temple.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_26-27-14.jpg|Petra, Jack, and Jesse doing a pose. Horizon33_19-12-2017_51-26-14.jpg|Petra, Jack, and Jesse peeking from a corner. Horizon33_19-12-2017_39-29-14.jpg|Petra and Jack swimming up the waterfall. Horizon33_19-12-2017_59-29-14.jpg|Petra, Jack, and Jesse doing a pose in firework explosions. Petra looking for fireworks.png Petra Firework Union Outfit.png|Petra in the Firework Union disguise. Sweet.png AaB Wait why the hell is Romeo bedrocking over an already bedrocked world, wtf.png Horizon33_20-12-2017_52-22-0.jpg|Petra, Jack and Nurm walking. Lluna and Petra.png Horizon33 19-12-2017 56-58-23.jpg|Petra smiling at Jesse. Horizon33 20-12-2017 39-55-12.jpg|Petra talking to Jesse, Stella, Nurm, and Lluna. Horizon33 20-12-2017 51-56-12.jpg|Petra being hugged by Axel. Petra S2Ep55 Ending Goodbye.png|Petra feeling sad to leave Jesse. Petra waving to Jesse.png|Petra waving at Jesse. IMG 2172.PNG|Petra seeing Jesse running towards her (determinant). Petra smiling at Jesse.png|Petra smiling at Jesse. Horizon33 20-12-2017 19-29-13.jpg|Petra running with Jesse and Lluna. Horizon33_20-12-2017_49-28-13.jpg|Petra and Jesse smiling at each other while racing. Petra Behind The Scenes Outfit.png|Petra behind the Scenes. Category:Galleries